Thanks Mom
by TalidaMueller
Summary: It's mothers day and Kendall dreams about the one moment he has needed his mom more than ever... . This is my second attempt for the angst challenge from winterschild11 and Akirealev. :)


**This story is wrote for the angst challenge from winterschild11 and Akirealev.**

**Okay, because of the fact that today is mothers day I decided to write this one shot about Kendall and his mother.**

**I really hope you all will like it. Enjoy reading :)**

_I don't own anything! _

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

_He run. He doesn't know where he is running, he just wants to get away. Get away from the mess, from the pain. _

_He just kept on running without caring where he would end or how he'd get back._

_He doesn't even want to get back. _

_He wants to be happy. _

_He wants the pain to get out of his life._

_Finally all the energy he has spent in running was gone and his legs gave out under his weight._

_He fell with his knees on the hard and cold ground underneath his feet._

"_You promised me you'd always be there for me! You lied! You left me!" he screamed as loud as he could, ignoring the pain it caused in his lungs._

_The pain was nothing against the pain he was feeling emotionally._

"_You left me." he whispered and put his head between his knees and started sobbing._

_After what feels like ages he had finally calmed down and was just quietly crying._

_The young boy looked up and saw that he was in the middle of the woods._

_He felt panic rise in his chest._

_How far did he go?_

_Where was he?_

_How is he supposed to get back?_

"_Hello?" he tried, even though he was sure he wouldn't get an answer._

"_Is someone out there? Anyone?" he tried again, a little louder this time._

"_Please! I need help! I don't know where I am!" he now shouted, hoping someone would hear him._

_He waited for a response but nothing came._

_He knew it'd be the best to just stay where he was, so he wouldn't risk to get even more lost. 'If that's even possible' he thought bitterly._

_But it'd soon get dark and he was just dressed in a sweater, jeans and some old, worn out vans. It was in the middle of winter in Minnesota and it was freezing._

_Even though he was used to the weather here he would defenily freeze to death if he stayed out in such less layers in in this weather._

_So he decided to try and walk in the direction where he came from._

_Maybe he'd at least find a place where he could get warmer._

_He walked and walked and walked, but the view he had around him didn't change._

_He was still in the middle of the woods, everything was covered with snow and the last bit of sun was about to fade._

_It got even colder and the little boy was shivering._

_He tied to put his hands under his armpits and then rub them over his arms to get warmer but it didn't work very well._

_He continued walking but nothing changed._

_It was dark by now and he couldn't see wider than a meter._

_He had to admit he was scared._

_Not seeing a thing in the middle of the night deep in the woods is not the best feeling._

_He walked faster, trying to somehow get out of this situation but to no effort._

_He heard a crack behind him and stopped in his tracks._

_His blood went cold and he doesn't dare to breath._

_He listened carefully if there were more noises and when it did crack again, this time even nearer, the panic overwhelmed him and he started running._

_He run as fast as he could, fell more than once and run against a tree countless times. _

_He just wanted to get back home._

"_Kendall?" he suddenly heard someone yell and stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Kendall, please answer me. Where are you?" he heard a female voice shout. He knows exactly to whom this voice belonged to._

"_Mom!" he shouted and tried to run in the direction the voice came from._

"_Kendall?!" his mother yelled louder this time._

"_Mom, I'm hear!" he told her and felt hot tears running down his ice cold cheeks._

_Suddenly he saw flashing light and sprinted in this direction._

_The figure which was holding the torch dropped it and opened the arms for him to jump in._

_And that's exactly what he did._

_He welcomed the warmth and comfort his mother gave him._

"_I-I-I'm so-o-orry! I wo-on't run away ag-ain!" He sobbed._

"_Shh it's okay." she told him with a soft voice._

"_Oh gosh! Kendall you're cold as ice! We need to get you back home!" he said when she felt his freezing body against hers._

_He just nodded and let her lead him out of the woods in her car and back in the house._

_When he entered the house he suddenly remembered why he run away._

_Just a few hours again his dad, the man he used to look up to, has told his mom that he has cheated on her and fell in love with another woman. But that's not everything. This woman was pregnant and would get her baby in a few weeks._

_Kendall himself wasn't supposed to hear this conversation, but he did._

_The moment his parents saw him it was already too late._

_The young boy was already out of the front door and ignored how his mother desperately called him back... ._

"_Mom?" Kendall asked quietly._

"_Yes baby?" She said and put a thick blanked tight around him and lead him to the couch._

"_Where is dad?" the boy asked in such a quiet voice that his mother almost didn't hear it. But she did._

"_You don't have to worry about that right now. Just go to sleep and we'll talk about this another time, okay?" she told him and normally he would have protested but he was just to tired so he nodded and fell asleep the moment his head met the pillow on the couch._

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

Kendall woke with a start. His whole body was covered in sweat and he was hot.

He kicked his blanket off and hopped under the shower.

Not one day passed on which he didn't think about his father, about what he would look like now, about how his stepbrother or stepsister would be like, about how different life would be if his dad had never left them.

He never shared this thoughts with anyone.

Not even his mom.

He knows how much it has hurt her when his dad left her.

He has left her alone with a pre-teen which was about to come in puberty and a little four year old girl.

She had trouble to pay the bills and as soon as he could, Kendall started to work so he could help her with the bills.

At first she wanted him to keep the money for himself, she was so ashamed that she needed money and her 14 year old son had to work so they could pay the bills.

But after a while she took it gratefully but still couldn't help to felt bad about it.

They had a hard time but in the end they came over it.

They got a new life, a life without their dad and husband but they had a happy life. And they still have it.

Kendall stepped out of the shower, dried and dressed up and walked into the kitchen.

But before he did that he took a special present out of his bedroom he shared with the other boys. He has kept the present under his bed and today he could finally give it to his mother.

He put it behind his back and walked to his mother which gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning, honey." she greeted him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy mothers day." he said and gave her her present.

The present was a little package in green paper with a white loop around it.

"Oh Kenny." she just said and took it with a smile.

She unwrapped it and her jaw dropped.

"Kendall!" she said under her breath.

"Like I said, happy mothers day." he told her with a huge smile.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered and released him.

She took the silver necklace which had two silver K's on it and put it around her neck.

"Do I even want to know how much money you have paid for it?" she asked him with a smile.

"Probably not, but every cent was worth it." he told her.

She gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"It's just a little thing when you put it against everything you did for Katie and me. You have always been there for us and supported us no matter what.

I love you mom.

And thanks, for everything." he said.

She gave him one last hug and kiss and then released him to sit with his best friends and band mates on the table to eat breakfast before they go to the studio and continue to live their dream.

And she would always be there to help and support her kids whenever they needed her.

That what moms are there for.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**So, thats it! :)**

**I hope you liked it and hopefully will review.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories if you want to. I'd be glad if you do. ;)**

**-Talida**


End file.
